Jessie Prescott
Jessica "Jessie" Prescott is the main protagonist and title character in JESSIE . She's sweet, caring, weird and fun. Jessie can say silly things at times but still cares about her charges. She can sing and play guitar as well. Jessie doesn't make sense at times but is still a fun person to be around. She considers herself a struggling actress when she hasn't really acted at all. She loves Emma, Luke, Ravi and Zuri like family. Jessie is portrayed by Debby Ryan. History Jessie was born and raised in Fort Hood, Texas. That means she was born in a rural town in Texas. Her father is in the Marine Corps, and she often describes him as being strict but soft. At age eighteen, Jessie got the sudden desire to follow her dreams, and moved to New York City as she believed that the place was where dreams came true. She'd told her father that she "had a great job", but actually had no idea where she was going to work. While in a taxi, Jessie realized that her wallet was missing and she had no money. This lead to her being thrown out of the cab, right outside an apartment building. She was unexpectedly given a job as a nanny after one of the kids, Zuri, saw her out on the street. She denied, but was hired anyway. She then moved into Ross Manor where she meets the other kids: Emma, a bubbly 15 year old who tries to reshape the world. Ravi, a 12 year old Indian adoptee who is imbued with his Indian culture, but is thrilled about being in the US. Luke, the 13-year old American adoptee who is very mischievous and loves to play video games. She also meets her co-workers: Tony, the 20-year old doorman, and Bertram, the frosty butler who cooks and cleans but can also be lazy at points in his job. He also doesn't like being a butler. Personality Jessie is very warm-hearted, friendly, kind, and fun to be around. She is always willing to help others, especially the Ross Kids, and tries her best to achieve goals. Even though she can get extremely jealous, and annoyed at times, Jessie does her best to make things right at the end. She is somewhat naive and almost never moody. She describes her romantic life to be very embarrassing and sad and states that she has never been on a date where something hasn't gone wrong. She has a fear of Port-a-Potties, but she gets over it in A Doll's Outhouse. In Star Wars it is revealed she dislikes rats. Jessie is an idealistic, optimistic, well-rounded starry eyed teen who does her best to aim high. She was a straight A-student and Class of 2011 high school graduate in school. Not only that, but she has a squeaky clean record. She knows how to fly a helicopter and loves music. Despite being friendly, she can be aggressive, and threatening, when others push her to her limits. Despite this, she nearly always does the right thing.Jessie is a very cam well hearted person she is beautiful and has a very well sense of humor she knows how to take care of the children and how to treat them....She is a very willing person she gives help once u need it and u dont play with her...especially when you mess with the children she could get mean and trip off and start to get on mad. she really wants the children to reach gold and achieve anything they want. Physical Appearance Jessie has fair skin, red hair with bangs, and green eyes. She has a round, plump face and full lips. She usually curls her medium-length hair, but can be seen with straight hair in some episodes. She also has a firm, strong, and powerful build. Her outfits are always colorful, and she wears both dresses and blouses, jeans, tights, etc. Jessie's most worn type of footwear appears to be boots and sandals, and she is very rarely seen wearing sneakers. She is known to be very pretty. Career Jessie Prescott currently works as a nanny to a rich family. She moved to New York City in the first episode after already telling her father she had job. She didn't however and she soon meets the seven-year-old Zuri Ross. Zuri then brings her into her penthouse and asks her to her and her siblings' nanny. After much consideration, and approval from Mr. and Mrs. Ross, Jessie accepts the position. Every now and then Jessie gets in to trouble and worries if she might lose her job but the Ross parents know she tries her best and loves the children very much. Jessie's dream job is to be an actress. She has tried getting multiple jobs in anything from commercials, to plays, to TV shows, but usually these end in disaster. In Jessie's Big Break, she made friends with famous actress, Shaylee Michaels and got a job as a stuntwoman- even though she wasn't technically registered as one. Gallery Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:JESSIE Category:Teens